Behind the Flames
by watchfob
Summary: Poems, drabbles, and oneshots about our 'FAVORITE' Fire Lord! NO.3 UP! Ozai is expecting an unwelcome visitor.
1. Behind the Flames

**A/N- For the record, I hate Ozai's guts. And I'm not that good with poems, so…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own this Über fantastic show.**

The Fire Lord is a symbol of power

A symbol of strength

One to be feared

And yet...

Behind the title

Behind the mask

Behind the flames

There is a man.

An angry

Depressed, confused soul

One who has suffered loss

Humiliation

And turmoil

One who unleashes his wrath

In all the wrong ways

One who's lost touch

With his family

Himself

The world

One who weeps at night

From the loss of his beloved

For a man

And only a man

A broken, sad, angry soul

Lies behind he crown,

Behind the title

Behind the flames


	2. Anniversary

**A/N- Is he in character?**

**Disclaimer: POR QUE NO!?!? –sobs-**

The Fire Lord sighed and rubbed his temples. Today was _not_ going well for him. An entire division was lost in battle, the citizens were complaining about taxes, and his assistant _wouldn't shut up_.

"SILENCE!" Ozai roared, causing the assistant to jump.

"But sir-," the admin started.

"Get out _now_."

"Sir, I-,"

"NOW!"

With a quick 'Yes sir!' the assistant raced out, a look of pure terror on his face. Normally, the expression would have given the ruler of the Fire Nation a bit of a feeling of triumph, but not today. Today, he was simply too overwhelmed with the problems of ruling a nation at war with the rest of the world. And yet, this wasn't his primary concern.

Today was the anniversary. _His_ anniversary. Seventeen years ago today, he and Ursa were wed. Oh, how happy that day had been! He remembered the event vividly, marveling at the decorations, straining against the stress, and how absolutely _nervous_ he had been. He remembered how all of the tension and anxiety melted away when he saw her walking down the isle. The Fire Lord let the name roll off of his tongue.

"Ursa…"

Then, Ozai felt a pang of guilt so strong it almost hurt. He _missed_ his wife. He missed her presence in the palace gardens. He missed the way she always managed to cheer him up, even when he was in the foulest of moods. He even missed the way she defended their failure of a son. What he would give to spend another day with his wife…

"Is something troubling you, sir?"

The monarch of the Fire isle looked up to see the assistant's head poking through the door. He glared.

"I thought I told you to get out," he growled.

"Yes, but sir-,"

"OUT!" The flames behind him rose to the ceiling. The admin's head was gone in a flash.

-----

That night, as Ozai retired, the Fire Lord reflected on the day. To his subjects, he was as wrathful as ever, yet on the inside, he was almost _depressed_. The fury wasn't all a façade; he was indeed angry. He was angry at himself, his father, his son, even Ursa herself, but mostly himself. If only he would've stood up to his father, she might still be here. If only he would've chosen his words a little more carefully, Azulon might not have been so taken aback. If only…

_If only I were stronger…_

The ever powerful and fear-inspiring Heir Presumptive let a sigh escape his lips. He may be the most powerful person on the planet aside from the Avatar, but he was still a man. A man who missed his wife.


	3. The Final Attack

**A/N- I'd be ever so grateful if y'all would consider reviewin' to this here series.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I had oh, I don't know… two hundred million dollars.**

This was it. Today was the day that the Avatar was going to attempt to overthrow the Fire Lord. A flying bison was spotted along the eastern coast of the island. It was a ways off; Ozai had plenty of time to assemble a small army guarding the perimeter of the palace and inside the walls. There were at least thirty hidden in the vast shadows of the throne room.

So the ruler of the Fire Nation sat back leisurely. He doubted that the young Avatar would even reach the Fire isle; the giant fluffy monster was ordered shot down. Even if the child _did_ get there, he'd have to work his way through mountains of guards and foot soldiers just to get to his throne room, which was guarded still. Ozai almost laughed. The poor child thought he had a chance!

With all of these things in mind, then, the Fire Lord was mildly surprised when the young boy burst through the door, staff in hand. What surprised him even more was when the airbender suddenly asked,

"Doesn't it get hot up there?"


End file.
